Matt Mayhem
Matt Mayhem was a former Jobber for WCW/WWE. He is now currently employed with NESE, and Formally worked for the Raw brand of New-WWE. Professional Wrestling Career Matt Mayhem would start off his career jobbing in the big leagues. Famously at a HEAT Taping in Huntington, West Virginia, in 1996, he would get in a fight with the "Loose Cannon" Brian Pillman over comments about his wife, Sheena Marie. In the dying days of WCW, he would team up with Bobby Blaze, with Mayhem under the name of "Rage". His last match was in 2004, when he was managing Traci Brooks, who was defeated by Allison Danger. He would then retire due to a Torn ACL. New Age Wrestling Just before being hired to NESE, Matt Mayhem made several cameo appearances in NAW, competing for (and winning) the Hardcore Championship on numerous occasions. Matt Mayhem was later featured in an on-screen wedding with Sheena Marie at NAW North Vendetta II. New Era Of Sports Entertainment (2010-present) Matt Mayhem would make a shocking reappearance in the World of CAW, debuting in Sultan Shetty's stable "Shetty's Horde", along side with Marcus Le Carter. They wuld defeat TEAM SHIT, preventing them from going to Day Of Reckoning. At Blackest Night pre-show, Mayhem and Carter would defeat Starfleet in Tag Team action. On NESE Episode 9, Mayhem and Carter had a opportunity of getting a tag team title shot, but were defeated by The Order Of The Neo Solar Temple. Mayhem and Carter then would take part in a No.1 Contenders Tag Team Tournament, with the winners getting a shot at the Tag Team Championships at The Great Puerto Rican Bash. They would defeat The Colony in the semi-finals. The Horde would however be defeated in the finals, after Data of Starfleet hit the Data Corruption on Matt Mayhem. New-WWE Raw In a rather unsuprising move that many probably expected to happen earlier, Matt Mayhem was signed to New-WWE under the Raw brand on May 24th, 2010. He would make his debut on May 29th, 2010, and defeated Evan Scottland in a squash match. Following several weeks of successful victories, Matt Mayhem was assaulted by a returning Jack Swagger. Swagger stated his reason for attacking Mayhem was because he was disgusted that New-WWE management signed Mayhem to a contract before giving Swagger a second chance in the company. The two ended up facing eachother at Breaking Point 2 in an Extreme Rules Match. Despite throwing everything in his arsenal at The All-American American, Mayhem ended up falling short, suffering a pinfall loss from a small package. Despite this loss, Matt Mayhem was granted a chance to win an opportunity at the WWE Championship. He would suffer another heartbreaking loss here, this time to Connor Wine. Mayhem's luck turned around when he won a 4 man Battle Royal to earn a shot at the World Tag Team Championship. His partner was decided by a second battle royal, and in a bizarre twist of fate, it ended up being Lemarcus Carter, Mayhem's NESE partner in Shetty's Horde. The duo faced, and defeated then-World Tag Team Champions DamaRJ and Brent Harvanator at Night of Champions 2 to win the titles. Accomplishments and Achievements New-WWE *1 time World Tag Team Champion (w/ Lemarcus Carter) New Age Wrestling *6 times NAW Hardcore Champion Category:New-WWE Category:NESE Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:New-WWE Raw Category:New-WWE Alumni